My Tears
by Hatsune Matsuhiko
Summary: Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka. Berjuang mempertahankan hidup mereka saling tolong menolong walaupun harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga./'apa salah kami tuhan, apa salah kami'/.. Mereka yang tidak menginginkan, tapi tertunduk takut mengemis menjijikan di kaki mereka. Mereka ada untuk memghancurkan sekaligus mengambil milik mereka tapi masih adakah kesempatan/notyaoi


Hatsune Matsuhiko

.::Hiko-chan::.

~Happiness we all~

.

Desclimer Masashi Kishimoto

pairing : sasunaruko

rated : T

genre : friendship/romance/hurt/comfrot/angst

.

warning : gaje, ooc, typos, bikin sakit mata, pake naruko ya bukan famel naruto, ENGGA SUKA GET OUT !

chapter 1

.

Konoha adalah salah satu kerajaan terbesar di negara asia, Konoha di pimpin oleh seorang Raja yang bernama Sarutobi Sandaime terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan bijaksana di mata masyarakat. Konoha kerajaan sihir terhebat dan tak terkalahkan selain itu sandang pangan rakyatnya pun sangat terjamin.

tapi cerita ini berawal dari sebuah desa terpencil yang ada di kerajaan iwagakure, berbanding terbalik dengan Konoha Iwagakure adalah kerajaan menyedihkan yang di pimpin oleh raja mereka yaitu Mizukage-dono.

disana, di tempat terbuang didesa terpencil Iwagakure terlihat banyak sekali anak kecil yang kira kira berusia 6-8 tahun yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan keras seperti mendorong gerobak, mencangkul tanah, mengangkat bongkahan emas, ataupun yang sedang di cambuk.

ngomong ngomong anak kecil yang kini sedang dicambuk adalah seorang anak lakilaki berambut merah beriris matakan emerald aka Gaara karena menjatuhkan bongkahan emas yang tadi tengah di bawanya, anak lakilaki itu berteriak kesakitan saat seorang pria dewasa mencambuknya dengan ganas. Anak anak yang lain hanya menundukkan kepala mereka sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, 'takut' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

namun ada seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde sepundak beriris mata shappier aka Naru menatap anak lakilaki berambut merah dengan menahan tangisnya, tak tega namun tidak bisa berbuat apaapa.

''teruskan pekerjaanmu, atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti anak itu'' ucap seorang anak lakilaki berambut coklat beriris mata ametsy aka Neji dengan datar pada anak perempuan itu

''ta-tapi hiks'' tidak kuat, anak perempuan itu tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan omongannya

''tenanglah, sebentar lagi waktunya selesai. ayo Naru'' ucap seorang anak lakilaki berambut darkblue beriris mata onyx aka Sasuke

ya~ seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke waktu bekerja telah selesai, Naru Sasuke dan Neji terlihat begitu tergesa gesa ke sel tahanan mereka karena disana salah satu teman mereka aka Gaara sedang terluka. ya terluka, tubuh anak lakilaki itu meringkuk kesakitan di lantai sel mereka dengan luka cambuk di punggungnya.

''Gaara, bertahanlah'' ucap Naru yang kini menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Gaara, seketika kedua telapak tangan itu bercahaya putih menghangatkan dan bercahaya.

Naru memang memiliki kemamapuan itu Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji tau akan hal itu namun mereka tidak memperbolehkan Naru untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya itu kepada orang lain tapi kali ini teman mereka Gaara mungkin tidak akan bertahan.

''hiks hiks'' menangis hanya itu yang dilakukan Naru

''tidak apaapa Naru, Gaara sudah baikbaik saja'' Sasuke menyentuh pundak kanan Naru berusaha menenangkan Naru

''ya, tidak apaapa'' ucap Neji tersenyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang kotor oleh keringat dan debu

''engh~'' lirih suara Gaara memecahkan keheningan membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian

''kau baikbaik sajakan Gaara'' tanya Naru khawatir

''iya terimakasih Naru'' ucap Gaara tersenyum lembut, sedetik kemudian Gaara membelalakan matanya dan mereka semua tau apa yang difikirkan Gaara

''tidak apaapa, tidak apaapa'' ucap Naru tersenyum manis

''hiks hiks kenapa kau begitu bodoh Naru, tidak seharusnya kau membuat diriku sembuh mereka akan curiga hiks'' isak Gaara menatap sedih Naru begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Neji

''hanya Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji yang Naru punya di dunia ini. Naru tidak mungkin akan berdiam diri saja saat tau salah satu diantara kalian terluka, Naru hanya bisa menyembuhkan dan itu akan Naru lakukan'' ucap Naru tersenyum tulus nan Manis.

''Naru'' lirih Sasuke dan Neji menatap sedih Naru

''HEY BOCAH BLONDE IKUT AKU'' teriak geram seorang pria dewasa yang tibatiba menarik lengan Naru dengan kasar

''NARU'' teriak SasuGaaNeji

lemah, tak berguna, itulah yang difikirkan oleh ketiga bocah itu menatap Naru yang ditarik paksa oleh pria dewasa itu.

''Sial, Naru ...'' lirih Sasuke mencengkram erat besi sel tahanan mereka


End file.
